


The Rumor Come Out: Does Adrien Agreste is Gay?

by TheHuntersCave



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, adrien will always and forever be bi and trans in my heart, but here have it anyway, im sure someone mustve done this already, just so you all know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntersCave/pseuds/TheHuntersCave
Summary: Had Alya found out about his identity? Had she found out about him and Mari? He was dead. He was definitely dead, Alya was going to kill him.In which Adrien is dating Chat Noir but not really





	The Rumor Come Out: Does Adrien Agreste is Gay?

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4 am and i just finished this please enjoy whatever the heck this ended up being

Ladybug and Chat Noir said their goodbyes after the akuma attack and made their way back to their homes. It had been an am fight—3 am to be exact. Chat was beyond tired, even after the catnap he had at Mari’s house. He jumped from one rooftop to another until he made it home, opened the window and sneaked back into his room. He dropped his transformation and dropped dead on his bed, shoes and all still on. Plagg, on the other hand, attacked the cheese fridge until he was completely full, then made himself comfortable on Adrien’s head as he fell asleep.

Three hours later his alarm was ringing. He got out of bed heavily, dragging his feet, and made his way to the bathroom. After a quick shower, clean clothes, and some much needed concealer, he felt a little bit fresher.

Once in the car on his way to school he got a text from Alya. “We gotta talk, lover boy,” it said. Adrien frowned. What was she talking about? Who was this about? He wasn’t datin—no. Wait, he kind of was dating someone. Maybe. He wasn’t sure yet. But this someone just so happened to be Alya’s best friend.

The thing here, though, was that he is sort of kind of maybe dating her as Chat Noir, not as Adrien.

This was bad.

Had Alya found out about his identity? Had she found out about him and Mari? He was dead. He was definitely dead, Alya was going to kill him for… for taking advantage of Mari! No, he never did that, that wasn’t it. For lying to her, maybe? That seemed more reasonable. But how had she found out? Was she going to post it in the Ladyblog? _Oh God, oh God, oh God_ …

The car came to a stop. Adrien could feel his heart beat like crazy, the anxiety taking over him. The Gorilla opened the car door for him, but he didn’t dare get out of the car. His bodyguard looked at him funny, which made Adrien awkwardly leave the car.

He took a deep breath and made his way to the front door of the school—and stopped there. Anxiety froze him in place, and he just stood there, dreading what might happen. If he was Alya and knew who Chat Noir is, what would he do?

Post it in the Ladyblog.

Adrien felt like crying. Ok, let’s be reasonable. How would she know? There was no way. No way unless Mari figured it out? No, Mari would never tell anyone if she found out. Also this could be about anything else, right? She at least wanted to talk to him first, so it’s probably nothing right?

Right?

Wrong.

After a _whole_ day of “I’ll tell you later”, Adrien was presented with a picture of Chat Noir. Chat Noir entering a house through a window. The window to his room.

Adrien was trying to come with a thousand different excuses, but he just couldn’t talk. Nothing would come out of his frozen mouth.

“Didn’t know you and Chat Noir were a thing,” began Alya. “Sneaking around at night, I bet it’s exciting.”

“What?” Adrien finally managed to talk.

“Adrien, there’s no shame if you’re gay or bi, we’re friends, ok? Just wanna know how this happened. Did Chat Noir save you and it escalated from there? Oh, I know, it was at some charity event or something and it was love at first sight!”

Alya’s words were still registering in Adrien’s brain. Him? And Chat Noir? A thing? Like, as in dating? As in boyfriends? He didn’t know if this was better or worse than Alya knowing his secret identity. Whatever the case, he decided to go along with it.

“Oh, oh yeah, well, you know, he doesn’t really want this to go public so I’ve been keeping it a secret.” Adrien lied.

“Aaww, so you are a thing? That’s so sweet. Tell me everything.” Alya smiled at him, and he wasn’t sure if it was a creepy smile or a welcoming one.

And so Adrien lied his ass off. Yeah, Chat Noir had saved him once and there was a spark. Sure, they saw each other at a charity thing and hit it off. No, Alya, I’m not gonna tell you if we do naked things together, God. No, he wouldn’t tell her his identity (she congratulated his faithfulness to his “boyfriend”). Sure Alya, I can get you an exclusive interview. No, please don’t post anything.

Once home, he crashed onto his bed with a sigh.

Plagg flew out of his shirt and started laughing. “Oh kid, of all the things that could’ve happened today, this is the last one I’d expected. I am so happy right now.”

“Shut up, Plagg. I need some sleep. Do you know how _tired_ I am after becoming my own boyfriend.” He turned onto his side. “Go eat some cheese or something.”

“Can’t say no to that order!”

Adrien groaned. He still had a photoshoot in an hour, and was supposedly practicing piano at the moment. If he took a half hour nap, then he’d have enough time to wake up and not look like he had a nap. Once the alarm was set, he closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Good evening, Princess,” Chat Noir said as he landed next to Marinette on her balcony.

He was greeted by a slap.

He took a hand to his now red cheek, and looked at Mari with confusion. “Wha—“

“So you’re dating Adrien Agreste?” she questioned, her tone hard. “You like to two-time, Chaton?”

“Oh no, Princess, you—“

“Don’t act innocent now. Alya showed me the picture and talked to Adrien. So there was a ‘spark’, huh? How long have you been doing this!” she was crying.

He made Marinette cry.

“No, no that’s not true!” he pled.

“Why would Alya lie to me? She wouldn’t even tell me for my sake, she doesn’t know we’re seeing each other. Why?” she got closer to him, fists closed, and gave small but hard hits against his chest. He didn’t stop her.

“Princess, please don’t cry. I can explain.”

Marinette kept crying harder after each word he said. Her hits became softer as her crying became louder, and Adrien had had enough. This was Marinette, the girl he had fallen for, harder than he had for Ladybug, and she was crying because of him. Nothing his was doing was making it better, and he wanted to cry too.

He acted on impulse.

“Claws in!”

Marinette froze, and saw how a green light covered the boy in front of her. She first saw her hands, still closed fists, against a familiar black shirt. Warm, soft hands took her by the wrists, and she saw a silver ring. There was no black leather or long cat-like claws. There was skin, for the first time. She looked up ever so slowly, and took everything in just as slow. A white shirt. Tanned skin. A well-known face. Tears. A broken smile. Worried green eyes.

“I could never,” he began. “ _ever_ do that to you.”

Marinette was speechless. This was Adrien. Chat Noir was Adrien. There was no way Chat Noir was dating Adrien because he _was_ Adrien.

“You’re—“, she whispered. “But, then—“

“Alya saw me coming back home. I couldn’t let her know who I was, so I had to lie. But I will never do something like that to you, Marinette. I love you too much for that.”

Mari kept crying, but it was different now. She wasn’t breathing heavily while shaking. Tears just streamed out of her eyes and wouldn’t stop. Adrien was still holding her wrists, looking straight at her. She opened her mouth and closed it again.

“I’m sorry,” she finally said.

“Why? You didn’t do anything wrong.” He whispered at her.

“I doubted you. I should’ve talked to you first, but I didn’t and—“

“Mari, stop. You did nothing wrong, I lied and should’ve known Alya would tell you.”

“I forced you to show me who you are!”

“No. I chose to. I wanted you to know, because maybe I wanna be able to walk together holding hands, or text you good morning every day, or be able to kiss you every day, let everyone know I’m in love with you.”

Marinette hugged him. Adrien was slightly shocked, but hugged her back. He welcomed her warmth, hugging her without the suit for the first time. He could smell her shampoo mixed with cinnamon and tears. He hugged harder.

“I’m Ladybug.”

“What.”

Marinette’s head was in the crook of his neck as she confessed her best guarded secret. “I’m Ladybug and I was afraid to tell you because I didn’t want you to feel like I lied to you.”

Adrien didn’t move and inch. “Oh my God. We’ve been dancing around each other all this time. I was in love with Ladybug.”

“And I had a crush on Adrien—you.”

Mari let go of the hug and sat on the floor, her back against the balcony rail. Adrien sat next to her. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“What do we do now?” she asked.

“Well, I like you. Do you like me?”

“Adrien, I’m in love with you.”

“Do you want to… be a thing?”

“A thing? Like, girlfriend-boyfriend thing.”

“Yeah, like that.”

Marinette laughed, and smiled at the boy next to her. “Adrien, I’d love to be your girlfriend.”

Adrien smiled, his heart feeling warm and racing a little. But then he frowned.

“What is it?” asked Mari.

“What the hell am I gonna tell Alya?”


End file.
